Kill Me Now or Forever hold your Peace
by Motoko Forever
Summary: This is the sequel to Get off Me, Tequila was Involved and I am proud to introduce this. Enjoy it...while you still can.


**Kill Me Now or Forever hold your Peace**

Disclaimer I don't own the Teen Titans. No one really owns anything, though... It's all relative.

AN: This is the sequel to **Get off Me, Tequila was Involved**and I am proud to introduce this. Enjoy it...while you still can.

1: Hang Me Over to Dry

_The next morning, the sun was streaming into her room. She tried to get up and shut the curtain, but felt something upon her. When she looked, it was Robin, Boy Blunder. She tried to move him, but he was stubborn._

_"Dammit, Robin," she murmred. He opened his eyes and smiled, kissing her lips. _

_"Morning, lover," he said. She sighed and felt the hangover approaching. _How much tequila did I drink? _"I love you, Raven."_

_"Get off me," she said, clutching her pounding forehead, "tequila was involved."_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Raven...are you mad at me or something?" Robin asked, sitting up and away from her. She looked at him and saw the hurt look in his eyes. But even when he was hurt and emotionally damaged, she noted, he looked so cute and adorable. _Damn you, Boy Blunder. _"Because if that's the case, I'll leave now and forget this ever happened, if that's what you want."

"Shut up, you idiot," she said in a low whisper, her eyes closed as she clutched her throbbing forehead once more. Her hangover symptoms were reminding her that she didn't have time to argue with Robin. At least, she didn't at that moment in time. "My head's throbbing and I can barely see straight. I have a hangover and you're loud talking isn't making it any better, you know."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Robin whispered, running to her rescue as she swayed hazordously. He caught her in his strong arms and she just looked up at him, at those blue eyes. When she opened her eyes once more, her breath caught and she visibly shuddered all over in a very seductive way.

Robin took notice to her behavior and would have thrown her back on the bed if she wasn't in pain. She was very beautiful, especially when she was walking around half-naked and horny, more or less because of the hangover. Nevertheless, Robin felt she was the most beautiful creature in the entire world.

"Robin, where's your mask?" Raven asked, transfixed with his blue eyes that were boring into her soul. They were so icy and blue that she could barely contain herself. He smiled slightly and pulled her closer to his body, and they melded so well together. It was like they were meant to be. "I've never seen you without it before. They are so very beautiful..."

"Oh, um thank you, Rae," he stuttered, blushing under her intent gaze. Her eyes were enough to drive him wild in the middle of the day when she was angry. When she smiled, she was beautiful. These eyes she held were deep and perceptive. He liked her attention though, so it didn't bother him so much. "I took it off last night, because you asked me to, remember?"

"Actually, I think I do remember, Robin," Raven said, standing on her feet once more as he released her. She felt herself regain some balance and began looking for her hangover pills. Cy had given them to her not too long ago, now that she was coming of age and everything. Raven had been stubborn in accepting them. Now she was glad that she had accepted them, however. "But now I need a shower and find something for my headache," she said. Robin agreed, making her eyebrow arch. "Robin?"

"Can I take a shower with you, lover?" Robin asked, gazing at her with those blue eyes. She wanted to say no but he was too adorable._ What are you up to, Boy Blunder? Since when have you been so compliant and -- no! He would never think of that...would he?_ "I mean, it saves on the water we use to complete the same action..." _And here lies my comprehension of Robin. How I knew thee well before you up and left..._

"Or it uses double the amount for two actions, idiot," she said, swallowing a pill on her dresser and then another. She sipped some water and then found her slippers. She was wearing a pair of boxers and a tight undershirt. "And besides, Boy Blunder, what if Starfire comes looking for you? What would you want me to say?"

"Tell her we're madly in love," Robin suggested, wholeheartedly. Raven simply stared at him, eyes disbelieving and eyebrows arched. Her left one twitched as she closed her eyes. "And that nothing will tear us apart now that we have found sincere happiness within each other. Tell her that I am madly in love with you and have been since the first day I met you..."

"Robin...why would you say something like that to me?" Raven asked coldly, turning her back on him. He knew he felt something like fear rise inside of Raven. He watched as her heart broke inside of her and slowly, his mind began to piece the puzzle together. Robin soon understood. "Don't ever say something so deep as that and not mean a word of it, you hear me?"

"Raven...why are you afraid to love someone or let someone love you?" Robin asked, taking her into his arms. She was slightly taken back, as if shocked. She glanced at him with open eyes, tears brimming. "If I said that I love you, then I really love you, Raven. And dammit...I love you Raven. Do you love me?"

_There is so much to say, and yet I cannot say anything. And he's looking at me with those eyes, those eyes I hate so much. So damn blue...it's like he can see into my soul. Why do my insides feel like mush? Is this love, or is it something else? Why, Robin, do you make me feel like this all of a sudden? Such raw emotion...I feel so weird just standing here like this... Such raw emotion._

_I can't even think straight, let alone comprehend my own emotions. I feel like I've lost some part of me and become someone totally different from who I once was. And it's all your fault, Boy Blunder. You've changed me into someone different. Or maybe she is apart of me...a different part of me. Who am I to judge this side of me who is so clearly me. She loves Robin...right? But do I love Robin? Or does his physical beauty simply attract me now? I feel so weird... His gaze is making me feel funny. I can't shake that feeling._

_Such raw...beautiful emotion... _

"Robin, I --."

But before she could speak, there was a knocking at her door, light as ever, and then someone spoke. At the sound of the voice, Raven visibly cringed.

_Oh, man this bad..._

"Friend Raven! Tell me, have you seen Beloved Robin anywhere? I cannot find him!" Starfire called from the other side of the door. But before either could move, the trio bursted into the room, only to find a half-naked Robin holding a blushing Raven. "Friend...Raven? Why are you dressed in you underwear? Robin, why are you holding Friend Raven?"

BB walked in behind Cy and before the older one could silence the changeling, he had sealed Robin's fate.

"Hey, dude! You and Raven slept together, didn't you!" BB declared, noticing her lingerie lying about and noticing his things in a pile beside hers. Raven sighed deeply and looked at Robin, only to notice that he was smiling.

_Did he really mean it then?_

"Yes, BB, we did sleep together," Robin said confidently, looking at the girl in his arms. "We love each other."

"Friend Raven," Starfire began, her eyes holding tears of brokenness threatening to spill, "is this true? Have you found love in Robin as he has claimed? Do you really love him as he says that you do?"

Raven looked from Starfire to the patiently waiting Robin before her. She knew what she felt in her heart. It was there and it had always been there. With a new wave of determination, Raven looked at Starfire and smiled very softly.

"Yes. I love him."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

AN: OMG! It was so short...I'm actually quite sad. Oh well, however. I did my very best. Thanx to all those who reviewed its Prequel... Review for me plz. :D

MotokoForever


End file.
